This invention relates to air treatment of the surroundings of a house pet, such as a cat or dog.
The invention relates to a variation of an invention, which is the subject of a copending patent application, which is a method for transferring preconditioned air from human domicile to doghouse. The average dog house has a floor, roof and four walls. There is an opening in one end for entry. Dog houses are generally positioned in the back yard of the owners home. They are too hot or cold, stuffy and damp, therefore are seldom used. Geographically transplanted animals suffer most. (Such as Alaskan Huskies in Houston, Tex.). It is not always convenient to have your animal in the house. Even letting them in and our can sometimes be dangerous. (We forget!) There are also many diseases and parasites associated with lying on the open ground. A climate controlled, guilt free, safe house on the outside of the home that would always be accessible to the animal would be highly desirable to both pet and owner. The most common reason, (according to the Houston S.P.C.A.), for people abandoning their pets is, "I can't have them in the house and can't stand to see them suffer."
This variation is a cat toilet. The invention utilizes a similar construction for the removal of cat excrement odors from a cat toilet used inside a house to outside of a human house.